Bunga Terakhir
by Kuro No Kyuubi
Summary: Kenapa aku gelisah saat tahu dia menyadari kedatangan ku seharusnya aku senang kan! Tapi kenapa malah sebaliknya?/Hari ini ayah ku akan menjemput ku, dia akan membawa ku bersamanya." /pa? Apa yang barusan dia katakan? Apa maksudnya? Dia sedang bercanda kan? Itu tidak benarkan! "Apa itu artinya kau akan pindah sekolah juga, Hinata?"Tidak, aku mohon hentikan, ini tidak lucu! ONESHOT


**BUNGA TERAKHIR**

Jum'at 10 November 2017.

Suara cekikan terdengar memenuhi ruang kelas, para siswa perempuan membentuk kelompok kecil dan bersama kelompok kecil mereka bercerita banyak hal yang menurut ku tak terlalu penting untuk dibahas.

Di sisi lain, siswa laki-laki seperti tak ingin kehilangan momen jam kosong ini. Mereka berkumpul membicarakan sport kesukaan mereka, race MotoGp seolah merekalah sang pembalapnya.

Suara cekikan dan bass terdengar silih berganti, memenuhi ruang kelas yang sedang tak guru. Ku lirik jendela di samping ku, melihat dedaunan yang tertiup angin, menerbangkan dedaunan kering ke langit yang biru.

Awan, awan comulus terlihat bergerombol menuju barat, menutupi hampir sebagaina besar birunya langit. A

pa sebentar lagi akan turun hujan? sepertinya iya, karna anomali udara sudah mulai berubah.

Ku lepas satu kancing seragam ku, membukanya sedikit lebar untuk mengisi udara di dalam baju ku yang mulai terasa gerah.

Kegiatan ku sedikit tertahan karena suara cekikan kelompok siswa perempuan melengking menyakitkan pendengaran ku, kesal, dan merasa sia-sia melihat mereka. Aku memilih melanjutkan bacaan ku, dan mencoba mencermati tiap kata-kata dalam novel 'Cinta Taj Mahal' meski suara mereka terus mengusik pendengaran ku aku mencoba untuk fokus.

"Cih, dasar orang-orang tak berguna. Menggunakan waktu kosong untuk hal-hal yang sia-sia!" dengus ku kesal saking tak bisa menahan kekesalan ku.

Sret!

Suara kursi terdengar berderit, seorang gadis bersurai merah menghampiri meja ku, dan langsung memukul meja ku sampai aku sendiri terbelak kaget di buatnya.

"Kau!"

Ku tatap intens iris merahnya, melihat kemarahan dalam irisnya.

"Aku tak ingin berurusan dengan mu!" ku buang wajahku dengan malas darinya.

"Hei, kau! jaga ucapan mu! mau cari mati yah?!" ku lirik gadis tak bermoral itu, mencoba menekannya dengan tatapan ku.

"Untuk apa aku mencari mati, nanti juga dia akan datang sendiri padaku."

"Kau ini! aku sedang mengancamu. Kau tahu kenapa?! Itu karena mulut busuk mu itu!"

Anak ini! apa dia tidak salah ngomong?!

"Mulut siapa yang busuk? Berkacalah sebelum berkata!" tambah ku tetap tenang.

Prak!

Gadis bersurai merah itu memukul meja ku dengan keras hingga suaranya menggema dalam kelas, dan menarik perhatian anak laki-laki.

"Kau mengatai ku!"

Aku membuang wajahku darinya, tak ingin terlibat terlalu jauhnya. Kalau aku ladeni dia lagi, bisa-bisa dia menangis. Dan itu akan membuat imej ku semakin buruk saja.

"K, Karin-chan!"

Ku lirik gadis bersurai indigo panjang yang berjalan pelan mendekati gadis bersurai merah itu, namun aku segera kembali melihat ke arah lain.

"Apa kau juga akan melabrak ku karena membuat teman mu marah?" ucap ku menebak jalan pikirannya.

"Ti, tidak seperti itu Menma-kun!"

Sret! Ku pandangi wajah orientalnya, iris amethystya bergetar. Beneran dia tidak marah pada ku?

"Dilihat dari mana pun, kami yang salah. kami sudah menganggu belajar mu."

Suara lembutnya menuturkan kata yang sopan, dan itu mampu melumerkan kekesaln dalam hati ku.

"Cih, apa yang kau lakukan, Hinata! kau membela malaikat berhati iblis ini?!"

Ku tatap sekali gadis bersurai merah itu, tak sengaja novel dalam genggaman ku ku remas.

"Ka, Karin. Se, sebaiknya kita ke taman saja."

Kesal, kesal. Kenapa ada gadis sebaik ini di dalam kelas ku! aku tidak jadi melabrak anak bermulut kotor ini kan!

Aku kembali membuang wajah ku dengan sangat malas, membiarkan kedua gadis itu kembali bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Dan membiarkan deguban jantung ku terus berdetak menyanyikan lagu gelisah, gelisah karena aku masih saja seperti ini.

Membiarkan dia pergi, tanpa bisa mengucapkan satu kata pun padanya. Ku hela napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan, mencoba menenangkan deguban jantung ku. mencoba kembali bersikap normal.

Hinata.

Teman sekelas ku sejak kelas 1 di SHS, aku tidak tahu sejak kapan tatapan lembutnya memberi ku kesan jika dia berbeda dari yang lain, entah sejak kapan diamnya menarik perhatian ku, dan entah sejak kapan aku mulai memikirkannya.

Hinata.

Gadis dengan suara yang lembut dan tutur kata yang sopan, sudah lama aku ingin sekali bercerita banyak dengan mu, berduaan dengan mu, mengenal mu lebih jauh, dan memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman.

Hayalan ku mulai melambung tinggi, membawa ku ke batas imajinasi yang tak bisa ku jangkau.

Aku, hanya seorang anak panti asuhan. Dengan beasiswa yang ku peroleh dengan belajar keras berusaha menyamakan posisi dengan statusmu sebagai putri bangsawan besar, mencoba menggapai bayangan mu, berharap bisa duduk bersisian dengan mu, dan tersenyum setiap melihat mu.

Suara tawanya yang lembut dan berkelas menyapa pendengaran ku menyadarkan aku dari pikiran ku, menyadarkan aku akan kenyataan.

Dengan diri ku yang seperti ini, apa kau mau menerima ku? Hinata?

Ahahahaha!

Apa yang aku pikirkan, pikiran ku akhir-akhir ini mulai tak karuan. Selalu saja memikirkan dia, selalu saja mengkhawatirkan jika dia tak menyadari keberadaan ku. selalu saja masih berharap dia akan menerima dan mau mencintai ku seperti yang ku harapkan.

Immposible, itu satu kata yang selalu menyadarkan aku akan kenyataan ini.

Aku kembali mengambil novel 'Cinta Taj Mahal', memperbaiki sampulnya yang kusut. Dan kembali membacanya, kembali melarutkan diri ku dalam indahnya jika antara dua insan dengan status berbeda disatukan dalam ikatan cinta.

Ting, tong!

Suara tanda pelajaran telah berakhir terdengar, aku masih tak ingin megakhiri bacaan ku, aku masih ingin terus mengetahui kisah pangeran Akbar, aku penasaran bagaimana akhir kisah cinta mereka.

Hening, suasana kelas mulai terdengar sepi dan hening. Aku segera mengakhiri bacaan, ku lepas pandangan ku kesekeliling kelas. ternyata aku ditinggal lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, mereka pulang tanpa memberitahu ku seperti sebelumnya.

Berkomentar pun percuma, karena ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan di dalam kelas ini, aku terbiasa pulang yang terakhir. Ku lihat jam tangan ku, saat ini waktu menunjukan pukul 3 siang. Sebaiknya aku segera pulang.

"A, anu!"

Pergerakan ku tertahan saat ku dengar seseorang mencoba menyapa ku, aku langsung menoreh ke belakang begitu aku mengenal pemilik suara yang menyapa ku.

"Kau?" kaget ku, ternyata aku tak sendiri. Dia masih ada di dalam kelas, dan apa yang dia lakukan di jam segini?

"Apa?" jujur aku grogi berhadapan langsung dengannya apalagi hanya kami berdua di dalam kelas yang sunyi ini.

"A, anu—!"

Aku masih menunggu.

"Aku, aku—!"

Aku masih sabar menunggunya, dan memperhatikan terlunjuk yang sedari tadi dia mainkan.

"Be, begini. Menma, a, ada yang, aku—!"

Eh? Mengapa dia malah diam?! Memangnya apa yang mau dia katakan. Aku kok, malah penasaran gini!

"Psssttt! Psssttt! Hinata! ayo cepat!"

Tunggu, sepertinya aku mendengar suara yang tak asing. Itu seperti suara si mulut kotor, Karin! Ku lirik pintu keluar, dan benar saja mereka di sana, mengintip dari balik pintu. Jadi apa maksudnya ini?! apa mereka mencoba mempermainkan aku?!

"Kalau tak ada yang ingin kau katakan sebaiknya jangan halangi jalan keluarku!" sumpah, perasaan ku jadi kesal begini. Kenapa mereka harus menggunakan Hinata untuk mengerjaiku!

Kekesalan ku makin bertambah saja saat suara mereka kembali terdengar, mereka tidak tahu apa kesalahan mereka?!

"Hinata! ayo cepat katakan!"

Sayangnya, aku bukan orang bodoh. Aku tidak akan dengan mudah jatuh di dalam jebakan kalian!

"Minggir!" maaf, Hinata. aku harus melakukan ini, tak apa kau menganggap ku sombong dan berhati dingin. Tapi, aku lebih tidak suka jika mereka memperlakukan mu seperti ini!

"Tu, tunggu, Menma!"

Aku berhenti sebentar saat tiba di depan pintu keluar, "Aku tak punya urusan dengan mu!" kata ku seraya membuka pintu keluar lebar-lebar dan menemukan si mulut kotor dengan genknya mengumping di balik pintu.

Sontak mereka menatap ketakutan padaku, "Jadi orang itu harusnya jujur pada diri sendiri, jangan menggunakan orang lain untuk melampiaskan ingin mu!"

Jelas sekali terlihat di wajah mereka ekspresi kaget, dan tak suka dengan apa yang aku katakan. Ini fakta kan?! Kenapa mereka harus marah?!

Aku tahu, Hinata pasti marah pada ku juga. Karena itu aku tak menoreh padanya saat aku melewati si mulut kotor, aku tak ingin melihat ekspresi marah Hinata, itu cukup membuat ku merasa bersalah.

"Hei, anak sok! Kau pikir kau siapa? Hah?!" teriak si mulut kotor tetap aku abaikan.

"Karin, jangan! Itu memalukan!" ah, sial! Kenapa suara Hinata terdengar sedih?!

Aku jamin, selepas ini. aku tak akan tenang!

 **~ooOoo~**

Hari berlalu dengan cepat, menyisahkan senja di ufuk barat dan kegelapan di langit timur. Angin senja bertiup pelan, mengalun sendu menyapa tubuh ku yang gerah, memberikan sensasi segar.

Pandangan ku tertahan pada bayangan yang mendekat, perlahan membesar, dan tampak jelas. kini ku bisa lihat surai indigo khas miliknya, gaun selutut yang tertiup angin memperlihatkan sepasang kaki yang ramping.

Hinata?!

Aku tersenyum sendiri, merasa lucu dengan diriku yang terlalu mendambakannya. Sampai menghayalkan dia datang menghampiri ku, apa aku kini mulai gila?

Sepertinya, aku butuh jalan-jalan. Sehabis menyibukan diri dengan merawat taman ku terkadang aku tak bisa mengalihkan pikiran ku akan dirinya.

Aku melangkah keluar dari rumah mewah tempat ku bekerja, berjalan pelan melewati trotoar, melewati pertokoan yang menjajakan aneka barang. Pejalan kaki hilir mudik di dekat ku, tak ada yang saling sapa. Tak ada yang saling kenal, dan tak ada yang ingin berhenti walau hanya sekedar melihat.

Tak terasa langit mulai menggelap seutuhnya, menampilkan butiran bintang yang berkilau. Aku berhenti sebentar memperhatikan salah satu bintang yang bersinar terang dengan warna yang indah, sontak ingatan ku langsung tertuju padanya, pada Hinata. dia bagai bintang di langit malam.

Indah dengan cahayanya sendiri, berkilau dalam keheningan. Dan, hanya di malam hari dia terlihat jelas, dan hanya di malam hari dia terasa dekat.

Aku tersenyum simpul, membuyarkan ingatan ku tentang bintang ku. kaki ku melangkah dengan sendirinya menuju satu-satunya toko bunga di kota ini, tangan ku bergerak sendiri memetik bunga mawar putih.

"Bunga yang seperti biasa?" si pemilik toko tersenyum ramah menyambut ku.

Aku membalas senyumnya, dan mengangguk pelan. "Ya, seperti biasa. Mawar putih."

"Pacar mu pasti bahagia mendapat lelaki yang perhatian seperti mu."

Aku hanya tersenyum, tak ingin membalas ucapannya. Ku berikan setangkai mawar putih yang ku ambil tadi pada pemilik toko untuk di bungkus.

"Mau ku siapkan untuk besok?"

Ku tatap si pemilik toko, paman ini tahu betul aku akan datang setiap hari ke tokonya untuk membeli bunganya. Dan hari ini pun dia yakin besok aku akan datang juga membeli bunganya, dan untuk kesekian kalinya dia menawarkan hal yang sama padaku.

"Tidak usah, aku ingin memilihnya sendiri," dan jawaban ku masih sama untuk pertanyaan yang sama.

 **~ooOoo~**

Sabtu, 11 November 2017.

Aku tersentak bangun dari tidur ku saat ku dengar suara guru masuk kelas.

"Menma, apa yang kau lakukan setiap malam sampai bisa tertidur setiap jam pertama!"

Aku menguap karena kelelahan, plus kurang tidur. "Aku begadang menyelesaikan tugas yang sensei berikan!" jawab ku santai seraya membuka buku tugas ku dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi agar sensei bisa melihanya dengan jelas.

"Kerja yang bagus, Menma!" aku senang mendapat pujian, tapi tidak dengan teman-teman sekelas ku. mereka bergumam tak jelas mengumpat ku yang selalu saja cari muka di depan sensei.

"Ayo, yang lain. Kumpulkan tugas Bahasa Inggrisnya, kali ini tidak ada yang beralasan. Tugasnya kan gampang!"

Was, wes!

Semua mata tertuju pada ku disusul dengungan bisikan pelan, aku tahu mereka kesal padaku. Sayangnya kalian salah orang, aku tidak peduli dengan tatapan yang kalian berikan padaku. Dan aku tak peduli jika kalian makin membenci ku.

Ting, tong!

Bel istirahat terdengar, kelas kembali riuh saat guru meninggalkan kelas. yang lain kembali sibuk dengan kelompok mereka masing-masing. Terkecuali aku yang tidak memiliki kelompok kecil atau pun teman yang dekat di dalam kelas.

Aku membuka novel 'Cinta Taj Mahal', melanjutkan bacaan yang telah ku tandai kemarin.

"Kyaaaaa! Lagi? Perasan tiap hari deh!"

"Beneran romatis! Siapa dia? Kamu tahu, Hinata?!"

"Akh, Hinata! aku jadi iri sama kamu!"

"Apa kamu gak penasaran kira-kira siapa dia?"

"A, aku tidak tahu. Aku, aku hanya menemukan bunga ini setiap kali aku kaget bangun di tengah malam."

"Ih, mencurigakan!"

Plak!

Ku tutup novel yang ku baca dengan kasar, si mulut kotor dan genknya kembali berulah! Aku tak bisa konsentrasi menyelesaikan novel ku, ingin menegur mereka tapi sepertinya Hinata terlihat asyik bercerita tentang bunga misterius yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan jendela kamarnya.

Apa ini? kenapa aku tersenyum? Perasaan tak ada yang lucu! Sebaiknya aku segera menghindar dari sini atau aku bisa makin tertekan.

"Menma-kun!"

Aduh, belum lagi aku mengangkat pantat dari kursi kini orang yang menyebalkan muncul. Aku yakin setelah ini suasana kelas akan kacau, sebaiknya aku segera membawanya pergi dari sini.

"Shion?" aku pura-pura kaget melihat gadis bersurai pirang dengan iris lavender yang datang menghampiri ku.

"Ayo kita makan siang bareng!" ajaknya seraya menarik tangan ku dengan paksa.

"Aku masih ada jam!" tolak ku lembut.

"Aku tidak mau! Kau harus ikut dengan ku!" gadis itu meninggikan suaranya, dan sudah ku prediksikan si mulut kotor tak akan diam.

"Hei, si sok! Sana bawa pacar manjamu itu keluar dari kelas, sebelum ada yang menghajarnya di sini!"

Tak ingin masalah yang sama dengan beberapa hari yang lalu terulang, aku terpaksa harus membawa Shion keluar dari kelas.

"Ayo!" ajak ku sedikt dongkol, meski begitu Shion tetap mengikutiku dengan seyum cerianya seolah tidak sedang terjadi apa-apa.

"Cih, payah! Dasar gak peka!"

Sebelum aku melewati pintu, telinga ku sempat mengangkap ucapan si mulut kotor. Apa maksudnya? Pada siapa kata-kata itu dia tuju? Bukan untuk ku kan?

 **~ooOoo~**

Shion, putri tunggal keluarga yang membiayai sekolah ku. si putri manja dengan segudang keinginannya yang tinggi, aku sebagai anak yang menunpang sekolah di keluarganya tak bisa menolak setiap permintaannya.

Bahkan disaat seperti ini, di tengah halaman sekolah yang luas dan sedang ramainya. Apa aku harus menolaknya?

"Ayo, Menma! Buka mulutnya, aku suapin."

Sepertinya aku tak bisa menolaknya, seakan hanya ada satu pilihan di depan ku yaitu 'turuti'.

Aku harus melakukan ini, aku harus bisa menerima semua ini. aku hanya butuh bersabar untuk beberapa tahun ke depan, semua demi Hinata.

"Tapi, jangan banyak-banyak. Aku bisa keselek!" kata ku terdengar berat.

"Tentu sayang!"

Lagi? Kenapa dia harus memanggil ku dengan kata itu?!

"Aaaa! Ayo buka mulutnya!"

Menyebalkan, tapi apa boleh buat. Dengan sangat terpaksa, sangat terpaksa aku membuka mulutku mengikuti maunya Shion.

Sret!

Gerakan ku tertahan, Shion jadi tak mengerti mengapa aku tiba-tiba terdiam. Bagaimana tidak! Di depan ku Hinata sedang berdiri menatap aneh padaku! Jika saja aku bisa menghilang aku ingin menghilang sekarang juga!

"Menma, ayo makanannya nanti dingin loh."

Hinata menatap ku dan Shion bergantian, aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia pikirkan tentang ku. Aku menelan paksa ludah ku, ku lihat Shion yang masih saja tersenyum menunggu ku menerima suapannya, melihatnya aku teringat kembali akan ambisi ku.

ku lebarkan senyuman ku, menatap sayu padanya. "Maaf, Shion. Aku hanya terlalu senang mendapat perhatian yang lebih dari mu."

Shion membalas senyuman ku dengan senyuman manjanya, "Aku tahu kau pasti akan senang. Ayo, dimakan."

Ku terima suapan penuh cinta Shion, mungkin Hinata langsung pergi saat dia melihat hal yang menjijikan seperti tadi.

Tak apa, aku baik-baik saja. Aku tak apa jika Hinata menganggap ku aneh, manja atau pun menjijikan. Aku tak terlalu memikirkan itu, aku punya ambisi dan impian. Ambisi ku adalah sejejar dengan mu, dan impain ku itu adalah dirimu Hinata. aku yakin akan mendapatkan mu suatu saat nanti.

 **~ooOoo~**

"Aku sudah menunggu, hari ini bunganya langsung dipilih oleh anak perempuan ku. dia sangat menyukai cerita tentang mu."

Aku tak berkutik saat mendengar cerita pemilik toko bunga langganan ku, dia menceritakan apa dan pada siapa?

"Seperti biasa?"

"Ah, iya. Seperti biasa," jawab ku agak sungkan karena perhatiannya pada ku seraya mengambil salah satu bunga mawar putih dari pot yang baru datang.

"Titip salam yah, buat pacar mu yang beruntung itu."

Aku hanya tersenyum kaku, "I, iya. Akan ku sampaikan, aku pamit!" pamit ku cepat-cepat begitu selesei membayar takutnya akan muncul pertanyaan lain tentang 'pacar' ku yang jelas-jelas masih dalam hayalan.

 **~ooOoo~**

Malam datang menghampiri hari, tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada sang siang. Aku duduk menghangatkan diri ku di perapian, setelah seharian ini melakukan tugas sebagai pengurus taman keluarga Shion.

Hari ini pekerjaanku lumayan berat, dan menguras tenaga. Hangatnya perapian tak begitu terasa di kulit ku yang dingin, apakah aku akan sakit? Tidak, aku tidak ingin sakit. Aku tak punya waktu untuk sakit, aku harus bisa melawan rasa sakit ku ini!

Whuish!

Suara desiran angin terdengar menggoyangkan dahan, dan menghantam atap. Ku lihat langit yang gelap, malam ini apa bintang tidak muncul? Aroma mawar putih tercium memenuhi kamar ku, aku kembali teringat akan tujuan ku membeli setangkain bunga itu.

Apa malam ini aku bisa menemuinya juga?

 **~ooOoo~**

Minggu, 12 November 2017.

Ku tatap setangkai mawar putih di tanganku, memainkannya di udara. Memutar-mutarnya mengikuti alur pikiran ku yang masih ragu untuk bertindak.

Saat ini malam mulai larut, keheningan memenuhi tiap lorong, dan jalanan. Beberapa hewan pemalu berkeliaran keluar memanfaatkan moment yang sunyi ini untuk menacrai makan, beberapa pejalan kaki hanya bisa dihitung dengan jari melewati jalanan dalam waktu 30 menit. Menandakan malam makin larut, dan kebanyakan orang sudah beristirahat.

Tapi tidak dengan ku, berbalut jaket ku telusuri jalanan yang sunyi. Terkadang berpapasan dengan hewan malam, dan juga beberapa pemulung yang mencari sampah.

Aku tetap berjalan melewati dinginnya udara malam yang menusuk hingga melewati jaket ku, melawan rasa kantuk yang mulai menyerang. Harap-harap cemas aku melangkah, takut apa yang aku lakukan ini tercium atau diketahui oleh seseorang.

Karena itu aku sudah menyusun rencanya dengan rapi, mengatur waktu dan aksiku sesuai prosedur perencanaan tahap 1. Dimana kemungkinan kegagalannya sebesar 5 persen.

Aku menghentikan langkahku saat aku tiba di depan sebuah gerbang masuk dengan tulisan kanji yang menandakan kawasan ini adalah milik bangsawan terkemuka di daerah ini. ku hembuskan napas ku dengan berat, berjalan berputar mencari jalan yang biasa aku lewati untuk masuk.

Setelah memastikan semuanya aman, aku mulai memasuki jalan rahasia yang hanya aku yang tahu. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk aku masuk ke dalam pekarangan yang super luas itu, dari tempat ku berdiri aku bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah pohon berdiri tegak membayangi sebuah kamar dengan jendela yang setengah terbuka.

Aku berjalan pelan berusaha untuk tak meninggalkan jejak di atas tanah, aku bergerak dalam diam agar pergerakan ku tak terdengar. bagi ku ini tidaklah sulit, rute ini, dan suasana di jam segini. Aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya.

Entah sejak kapan aku mulai melakukan ini, secara diam-diam mengunjunginya di malam hari. Mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa merasa lebih dekat dengannya, dan bisa lebih lama melihat wajah orientalnya.

Dengan mudah ku panjat pohon yang sedang berdaun lebat, suara dedaunan saling bergesek seolah mencoba bercerita padaku betapa bahaya yang aku lakukan ini. tapi aku bersyukur karena aku tidak bisa memahami bahasa tumbuhan, atau mungkin aku tahu tapi pura-pura tidak tahu.

Jendela dengan horden putih berayun tertiup angin, memperlihatkan sosok mungil yang terlelap di atas ranjang king sizenya, surai indahnya tergerai begitu saja, wajah putihnya bersinar tertepa sinar temaram lampu, desahan napasnya yang teratur terdengar lembut bagaikan nyanyian seriosa mendebarkan jantungku.

Aku berdiri di dahan yang menghubungkan aku dengan bingkai jendela, ini adalah batas ku. aku tak bisa melangkah lebih dari ini lagi, seolah ada pembatas yang tak terlihat menahan ku untuk tidak melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Aku tahu, kau adalah ambisi dan impian ku. Karena itu aku akan mencoba bertahan dan bersabar hingga saat itu tiba.

Karena itu, terimalah setangkai mawar putih ini, sebagai tanda cinta tulus ku untuk mu. setangkai mawar ini adalah perwakilan perasaan ku untuk mu, perwujudan dari diri ku yang selalu ingin bersama mu.

Ku letakan mawar putih itu di bingkai jendela, menitipkan perasaan ku di dalamnya. Semoga perasaan ku akan tersampaikan padanya suatu saat nanti.

Suara gonggongan anjing terdengar dari kejauhan, waktu sudah menunjukan saatnya aku harus pergi.

Sayonara, hime-sama. Sampai ketemu lagi di malam berikutnya.

 **~ooOoo~**

Senin, 13 November 2017.

Huaaaciiiimm!

Apa aku benar-benar akan sakit? Sepertinya iya, karena tubuh ku terasa nyeri dan kepala ku terasa berat. Dengan sedikit paksaan dari dalam diri ku aku tetap berangkat ke sekolah meski aku tahu itu akan membuat kondisi ku makin parah saja.

"Apa? Kau sempat melihat dia?"

"Bagaimana rupanya?"

"Apa kalian sempat saling menyapa?"

"Kyaaaaaaa! Hinata, kenapa kau tak menahannya dan mengajaknya minum teh?!"

Telinga ku menangkap percakapan yang mencurigakan dari genk si mulut kotor saat aku masuk kelas, apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Kenapa perasaan ku tak enak mengenai topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku hanya sekilas melihat bayangannya dari jauh, karena tengah malam dan penerangan yang kurang aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas."

Tunggu, apa mereka sedang membicarakan kejadian semalam? Apa semalam Hinata memergoki ku meletakan bunga di bingkai jendela kamarnya? Apa dia sudah tahu kalau itu aku? apa dia sudah melihat ku?

"Menma, aku mau lewat!"

Aku tersentak dari pikiran ku begitu salah satu teman sekelas ku berusaha masuk, aku baru sadar sedari tadi aku hanya berdiri menghalangi pintu masuk. Dengan cepat aku menduduki kursiku dan berpura-pura membaca pelajaran, dengan modus mencuri percakapan mereka.

"Kalau begitu malam ini kau harus berjaga semalaman, siapa tahu dia akan datang lagi!"

Cih, apa yang aku lakukan. mengapa aku sampai bisa tidak tahu Hinata memergoki ku! kedepan aku harus lebih berhati-hati lagi.

"Tapi—!" Hinata menahan kata-katanya, suaranya terdengar berat.

Kenapa aku segelisah ini?! saat tahu dia menyadari kedatangan ku seharusnya aku senang kan! Tapi kenap malah sebaliknya? Aku takut jika ini akan menjadi akhir dari perjuangan ku dalam arti tak akan bisa melihatnya lebih dekat lagi.

"Hari ini ayah ku akan menjemput ku, dia akan membawa ku bersamanya."

Apa? Apa yang barusan dia katakan? Apa maksudnya? Dia sedang bercanda kan? Itu tidak benarkan?!

"Apa itu artinya kau akan pindah sekolah juga, Hinata?"

Tidak, aku mohon kalian hentikan candaan kalian ini?! ini sungguh tidak lucu!

"Sepertinya begitu."

Hinata, kau serius? Kau mau pindah? Bukankah kau tahu akan ada hati yang terluka karena ini? kau tahu kan? Tapi kenapa kau bersikap seolah itu tak akan terjdai!

"Was, wes!"

Aku mengerut kesal, karena tak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka selanjutnya, mereka seperti sengaja merahasiakannya. Perasaan apa ini? apa mereka sedang melihat ke arah ku? Apa mereka sedang membicarakan ku?

Ku angkat wajah ku, memastiakn perasaan ku salah. tapi, perasaan ku tidak salah. tepat saat aku mengangkat wajah ku, ku lihat si mulut kotor dengan cepat membuang wajahnya dari arah ku. benaran kan, mereka sedang membicarakan ku!

Atau mungkin si mulut kotor mencurigai aku yang meletakan setangkai mawar putih itu? mungkinkah Hinata mulai merasakan perasaan ku melalui setangkai mawar putih itu? atau mereka mereka sedang menggunjing tentang keburukan ku?!

Akh! Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini hanya karena percakapan lanjutan yang tak bisa ku dengar!

"Ahahahaha! Kau serius Karin, masa dia begitu?!"

Aku mulai naik pitam saat si mulut kotor tertawa seraya melihat ke arah ku, aku makin yakin kalau mereka sedang membicarakan keburukan ku!

Tap! Aku berdiri dari kursi ku, dan menghampiri mereka.

Aku berhenti di belakang si mulut kotor, dan langsung bertatapan dengan Hinata. Sesaat aku terdiam saat menatap langsung ke dalam iris amethystnya, melihat kebeningan matanya seakan aku bisa masuk jauh ke dalam hatinya.

"Apa?"

Aku tersentak begitu si mulut kotor menegur ku, aku kembali melihat si mulut kotor dan melupakan niat awal ku tadi.

"Apa!" balas ku denga ketus seraya minggalkan mereka yang terbengong-bengong melihat ku.

"Tuh, kan aku bilang apa. Dia itu aneh, mungkin nyasar dari planet lain!"

Aku hanya menggeram kesal mendengar ocehan si mulut kotor, dan mengakui aku terpedaya oleh tatapan Hinata. Aku membuang tubuhku dengan kesal di atas kursi dan meraih novel 'Cinta Taj Mahal', membuka halaman yang sudah ku tandai dan melanjutkan bacaan ku.

Tapi, kenapa aku masih saja tidak bisa tenang? Aku selalu kepikiran Hinata, aku bahkan tak bisa mengalihkannya ke novel yang ku sukai. Aku sampai merasa terpuruk karena itu, aku tidak akan melihatnya lagi, aku tidak akan bisa menemuinya lagi, aku tak akan bisa memberikannya mawar putih lagi. Apa ini akhir dari perjuangan ku selama ini?

Hinata, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Kau harusnya tahu aku terluka karena mu!

 **~ooOoo~**

Jam pelajaran pertama telah usai, dan berganti ke jam berikutnya. Sepertinya saat ini lagi-lagi jam kosong. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini sensei pada jarang masuk kelas, apa mereka terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sampai melupakan kami?

Seharunya mereka sadar akan tanggung jawab besar mereka pada kami, seharunya mereka rela mengorbankan kegiatan mereka demi kami, karena kami adalah penerus bangsa kan?!

Apa ini? suasana dalam kelas macam apa? Mentang-mentang tak ada guru mereka malah asyik sendiri dengan dunia yang mereka ciptakan. Seharusnya mereka menggunakan waktu kosong ini untuk belajar kan? Seharunya mereka sadar itu, kewajiban mereka adalah belajar, dan belajar! Pantas saja nilai mereka tak ada yang bisa menyamai ku, dasar para pecundang!

Dan, hari apa ini?! semalam mimpi apa aku sampai hari ini aku mendapat kesialan.

Huaaaacchhiiiimmm! Mana aku masih flu lagi!

Aaaakkkkhhhh! Aku ingin teriak, aku ingin memaki semua yang ada di dalam kelas ini, aku ingin memaki semua yang ada di sekolah ini, aku ingin memaki semua yang ada di kota ini, aku ingin memaki semua yang ada di propinsi ini, aku ingin memaki semua yang ada di Negara ini, dan aku ingin memaki semua yang ada dunia ini.

Aku ingin bertanya pada Sang Pencipta, mengapa aku dicoba seperti ini?! aku tak memiliki keluarga, tak memiliki teman dekat, aku tak memiliki rumah untuk kembali. aku hanya seorang diri, hanya ada aku sendiri.

Tapi kenapa Hinata yang harus pergi? Kenapa tidak saja si mulut kotor yang pergi atau anak-anak nakal itu?!

Ugh! Bikin kesal saja, bagaimana aku bisa mendapat jawabannya jika dalam kelas berisik begini!

 **~ooOoo~**

Angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup menyapu wajah ku yang kering, memberi sensasi dingin di kulit wajah ku. bayangan dedaunan yang menutupi pandangan ku menghalangi penglihatan ku akan indahnya langit biru di atas ku, tapi meski begitu aku masih bisa menikmati sebagiannya lagi meski terhalang oleh gedung sekolah.

Ku pejamkan mata ku, menghirup dalam-dalam udara segar. Mencoba menikmati kesunyian ini, menenangkan diri dengan refleksi alami. Namun, aku masih berusaha menemukan jawaban dari semua kejadian hari ini.

Mengapa aku harus merelakan Hinata pergi?

"Menma?"

Aku membuka mataku karena kaget, sontak aku berdiri begitu menemukan Hinata berdiri di depan ku. melihatnya, aku jadi teringat akan percakapan mereka di kelas. ku lihat di sekeliling kami, jangan-jangan komplotannya sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat untuk mengerjai ku lagi!

"Aku datang pada mu sendirian," suara Hinata terdengar pelan seolah tahu apa yang sedang ku khawatirkan saja.

"Hm?" aku kok malah ga percaya sih? Aku tidak percaya putri bangsawan kaya seperti dia dibiarkan jalan sendirian sama teman-temannya. "Ada apa?" aku masih menjaga sikap tak ingin terjebak lagi seperti yang lalu.

"Aku dengar dari Karin kalau kamu—!"

Tunggu apa ini? apa dia ingin memastikan sesuatu? Apa yang ingin dia pastikan?! Apa tentang mawar putih itu? tidak, ini bukan saatnya! Kalau pun kau harus tahu, bukan begini caranya! Atau mungkin dia ingin memastikan rumor yang disebarkan si mulut kotor?!

"Tidak, apa yang dikatakan Karin itu tidak benar! Semua sama sekali tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" dengan cepat ku potong perkataannya sebelum dia menyelesaikannya.

Hinata terdiam, dia menatap tak percaya padaku. Iris amethystnya bergetar, kolam jernihnya memerah dan basah. Apa aku salah bicara? Apa kata-kata ku menyakiti perasaannya?

"Ke, kenapa kau menangis?" aku jadi dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

"Hiks, hiks. Maaf kan aku, Menma. Aku sudah lancang menanyai mu langsung, aku memang tidak tahu malu!"

Eh? Kenapa malah jadi begini? Apa yang sedang terjadi? Memangnya ucapan ku salah, yah?

"Hi, Hinata! Aku, aku tidak bermaksud berkata begitu!" kata ku super panik, bagaimana tidak aku telah membuat pujaan hati ku menangis tanpa aku tahu sebabnya!

"Hinata!" aku mencoba menenangkannya dengan meraih tangannya, tapi—!

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu darinya, anak sok!"

Aku terbelak kaget, begitu juga Hinata. Kami sama-sama bergerak mundur begitu si mulut kotor datang dan melepaskan tangan ku dari Hinata. Itukan, dia tidak sendiri! Dan kali ini mereka benar-benar berhasil mengerjai aku!

"Kau?!" kaget ku menahan marah.

"Karin?"

"Apa masih belum cukup kau menyakitinya?" dengan lantangnya dia mengatai ku.

"Menyakitinya? Bagaimana aku tahu, aku menyakitinya?" kenapa setiap si mulut kotor ini angkat bicara selalu saja membuat ku gerah. "Apa yang ku katakan padanya adalah kenyataan! Dan kenapa kau harus marah? dan apa ini?" tanya ku menunjuk kedatangannya. "Apa ini sudah kalian rencanakan untuk mengerjai ku?!"

"Menma!" teriak Karin seraya maju hendak meninjuku.

"Karin! Jangan, Menma sudah menjelaskannya pada ku. Ayo kita pergi dan lupakan semua yang terjadi hari ini!" kata Hinata terdengar dingin seraya menarik Karin menjauhi ku.

Hinata berbalik membelakangi ku, aku terpaku di tempatku melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba menjadi dingin. Tapi, entah kenapa perasaan ku jadi tak enak melihat sikapnya itu. seolah dia sedang menajuhi ku, membuat jarak yang sepertinya sulit untuk ku lampaui. Apa ini hanya firasat ku saja, atau memang dia telah membenci ku?

"Hinata!" panggil ku mencoba menahannya untuk tidak pergi, dan meminta penjelasan mengapa sikapnya jadi dingin pada ku.

Angin berhembus pelan, membelai surai indahnya menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pandangan ku. Karin melihat Hinata, dan kemudian melihat ku. dari tatapanya padaku, aku bisa tahu kalau Karin sangat marah, tidak seperti marahnya yang biasa padaku.

Aku hanya bisa berdiri menatap punggung Hinata yang menjauh, berharap dia berbalik melihat padaku. Berharap, apa yang terjadi ini hanya ilusi ku.

Tapi, sejauh aku melihatnya perlahan dia menghilang dalam pandangan ku. Hinata tak kunjung berbalik dan melihat pada ku.

Aku tertunduk lemas, ku buang tubuh ku dengan pasrah di atas rerumputan. Melihat dedaunan yang juga sepertinya pasrah dipermainkan angin, terkadang sinar matahari mencuri masuk melewati celah dedaunan dan menusuk pandangan ku.

Aku memejam kan mataku, mencoba meredam perih terkena sinar matahari dan juga mencoba memikirkan apa yang barusan terjadi.

Apa aku salah? tapi apa tujuan Hinata datang padaku? Apa mereka benar-benar berniat mengerjai ku? atau ada tujuan lain Hinata datang menemui ku?

Kira-kira apa tujuannya? Apa yang ingin dia bicarakan padaku? Dan mengapa dia harus menangis saat ku memotong perkataannya?

Apa? dan mengapa? Kenapa aku tak bisa menemukan jawabannya, mengapa Hinata menangis?

Aku membuka mata ku, kembali melihat dedaunan yang masih saja dipermainkan angin. Tak terasa aku telah menghabiskan seharian memikirkannya di bawah pohon ini, mencari alasan mengapa Hinata menangis.

Ku acak surai ku yang sudah dipenuhi daun yang berguguran, aku bergerak bangun dan duduk, menghela napas panjang kemudian mengehmbuskannya dengan berat. Seberat aku melupakan air mata Hinata.

Ku lihat langit yang mulai memerah, waktu berlalu tanpa aku sadari. Satu hal yang ku sadari hari ini adalah, aku akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Hinata. Mungkinkah, saat ini dia telah berada di negara lain. Mungkin saat ini dia sudah melupakan keberadaan ku, dan mungkin saat ini dia telah membuang mawar pemberian ku.

Perih, hati ku terasa perih. Aku masih saja tidak tahu apa yang telah aku lakukan hingga Hinata bersikap dingin padaku. Hati ku perih, menusuk hingga mempengaruhi kerja paru-paru ku.

Mengapa ini harus terjadi padaku? Cukup sakit bagi ku saat mengetahui Hinata akan pergi, sekarang hidup ku hancur karena mengetahui sekarang Hinata telah membenci ku.

"Dasar, gak peka!"

Aku tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara si mulut kotor yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di samping ku dengan tatapan jijik dia melihat ku. dengan cepat aku berdiri, hati ku terasa terbakar melihatnya di sini. gara-gara dia Hinata berubah dingin padaku.

"Apa lagi mau mu?!" geram ku menahan kemarahan ku.

"Cih, lihat dirimu. Betapa, kacaunya!" lagi dia berbicara dengan nada yang menyebalkan sambil menatap ku dengan tampang jijik.

"Aku tak ingin melihat mu untuk saat ini!" aku membuang wajah darinya. aku sadar, semenyebalkanny dia dan sebesar apa aku membencinya, Hinata tak akan kembali lagi.

"Sebenarnya hati mu itu terbuat dari apa sih?"

Aku menoreh padanya, "Jangan ungkit itu lagi!"

"Aku harus mengukitnya!"

"Kau tak dengar aku!"

"Kau yang harus mendengarkan aku!"

"Untuk apa? untuk membuat aku semakin terpuruk lagi?!"

"Untuk membuka mata mu, membuka hati mu yang keras bagaikan batu!"

Aku terdiam, sampai disitu aku menangkap sesuatu. Karin memandang rumput di bawahnya, memainkan ujung sepatunya di atas rerumputan. Aku mencoba mencerna ucapannya.

"Hinata mencoba untuk mengutarakan perasaannya padamu, padahal dia belum menyelesaikan tapi kau langsung menolaknya."

Aku terdiam mendengar curahatannya, angin senja berhembus menerpa ku meninggalakn rasa dingin di sekujur tubuh ku.

"Kau tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari maksudnya kan?!"

Lagi aku terdiam mendengar ucapannya, tubuh ku seketika merinding. Pikiran ku terasa kosong, lidah ku terasa kaku untuk berucap. Mungkin aku terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui penyebab Hinata menangis.

"Hinata adalah gadis yang baik, awalnya ku tidak menyetujui perasaannya padamu. Tapi tetap saja dia selalu memperhatikan mu secara diam-diam, mengagumi meski kau selalu bersikap acuh padanya."

Perasaan apa ini? mengapa dada ku semakin sesak, terasa sesak sampai ingin meledak. Ku tatap Karin, mencari kebenaran dalam ucapannya.

"Apa kau sedang mengerjai ku?" aku mencoba memancingnya.

Karin langsung berlari dan dalam sedetik saja ku rasakan nyeri di pipi ku, sial aku benar-benar lupa kalau Karin berban hitam di kelas karatenya.

Aku meringis kesakitan seraya mengelap darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibir ku, aku tertawa pelan menahan rasa nyeri. Aku tidak akan membalasnya, aku tidak akan mengatainya lagi. Karena sekarang aku tahu dia tidak sedang mengerjai ku.

"Itulah yang paling aku tidak sukai dari dirimu, selalu saja berprasangka buruk pada orang! Kau pikir aku mau mempermainkan perasaan Hinata?!"

Aku tahu, aku salah. salah karena berpikir sempit tentang Karin, si mulut kasar ini. tapi bukankah percuma saja dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku? Karena Hinata kini telah membenci ku.

"Melihat dirimu yang sekarang ini, aku sadar. Kalau kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti Hinata."

Aku terbelak kaget, aku menatap tak percaya pada Karin.

"Aku tahu kau orang misterius yang selalu memberikan mawar putih pada Hinata."

Aku terpaku, mengetahui ada orang lain yang mengetahui aksi ku. "Ba, bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Saat itu, aku melihat mu masuk ke toko bunga dan membeli mawar putih yang seperti biasa Hinata temukan di jendela kamarnya. Karena penasaran, aku mencoba mengawasi rumah Hinata. Dan di saat itu aku melihat mu masuk ke rumah Hinata."

Ka, Karin?! Jadi selama ini kau sudah tahu?! Jadi, aku, aku! akh! Kenapa pikiran ku jadi kacau begini?!

"Aku masih tak mengerti, apa sih yang kau pikirkan! Orang yang kau cintai menyambut cinta mu. tapi kau malah menolaknya! kau benar-benar—!"

Tubuh ku begetar, kepala ku terasa mau pecah. Tubuh ku kembali jatuh berlutut saking tak mampunya menompang tubuh ku yang bagai kehilangan nyawa.

"Apa kau juga memberitahu Hinata tentang ini?" tanya ku memastikannya.

"Menurut mu?"

Jadi ini penyebab Hinata menangis? Jadi karena kebodohan ku sendiri Hinata berubah dingin. Karena ketakpekaan ku sendiri yang membuat Hinata membenci ku?!

Hi, Hinata selama ini menyimpan perasaan yang sama seperti ku. dia mencinta ku seperti aku mencintainya?!

Tapi, apa yang telah aku lakukan? aku menghancurkan cinta kami sendiri! Aku menghancurkan cintanya untuk ku, aku menghancurkan impian ku sendiri?!

Hinata, aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku! aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu!

"Yaelah, lebay banget kamu, Menma!"

Aku mendongak tak percaya pada Karin, dia bisa bersikap santai begitu setelah apa yang dia katakan pada ku?!

"Kalau beneran cinta, dan tak bisa hidup tanpanya kenapa gak kamu kejar aja dia!"

Aku mengerut tak mengerti, bukannya tadi dia bilang tak menyetujui perasaan Hinata padaku. kenapa dia malah perhatian seperti ini?!

"Setelah melihat kau seperti ini, aku jadi yakin. Kalau kau selama ini tulus mencintai Hinata. Dan, aku juga ingin melihat Hinata bahagia."

"Tapi, dia membenci ku!"

"Bagaimana kau tahu, kalau kau tak memastikannya!"

Aku terpaku melihatnya, sebaik dan seperhatian ini kah si mulut kotor? Kenapa aku tidak menyadari sisi baiknya ini sejak lama?

"Jangan lihat aku seperti itu, aku bisa saja tiba-tiba menghajara mu! Cepat kejar Hinata, dia akan berangkat jam 8 malam ini!"

Aku bergerak berdiri, setelah mendapat semangat yang sangat berarti dari Karin. Ku lihat dirinya yang tersenyum lembut padaku, ku balas senyumannya.

"Terima kasih, Karin! Aku berharap setelah ini kita bisa berbaikan!" kata ku seraya berlari menuju pintu keluar sekolah.

Karin hanya tersenyum senang sambil menggeleng pelan.

 **~ooOoo~**

Hinata, tunggu aku. aku akan datang padamu. Aku tidak akan melepaskan mu lagi kali ini, aku akan memperjuangkan mu. memperjuangkan perasaan ku yang telah kau sambut!

Aku terus berlari, melewati trotoar, melewati jalanan yang ramai, dan lalu lintas yang padat. Tak peduli pada tubuh ku yang berulang kali ditabrak orang, tak peduli pada rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan di kaki ku.

Laju lari ku makin cepat begitu ku lihat toko bunga langganan ku, terlintas di pikiran ku utuk memberikannya setangkai mawar putih.

Dengan mawar itu ku berharap perasaan ku yang sebenarnya tersampaikan padanya, semoga dia memaafkan aku karena kebodohan ku ini. kebodohan karena mengabaikannya, mengabaikan perhatiannya.

Napas ku tersengal-sengal begitu aku tiba di depan toko bunga, seperti biasa aku langsung disambut senyuman hangat pemilik toko.

"Wah tak biasanya kau datang disaat seperti ini, apa hari ini akan berbeda?" sapanya dengan ramah.

Aku masih mengatur napas ku agar lebih tenang. "Yah, mulai hari ini akan berbeda. karena bunga ini adalah bunga terakhir yang aku berikan untuknya!"

"Apa kau akan pergi?"

"Tidak, tapi aku akan terus bersamanya!"

Pemilik toko tersenyum bahagia, dia memberikan aku sebuket bunga mawar putih. "Karena hari ini berbeda, maka bunganya harusnya spesial kan?!"

Aku tersenyum malu melihat pemilik toko memberikan aku sebuket bunga mawar putih.

"Terimalah, buket ini spesial dibuat oleh putri ku utuk mu!"

Aku malu-malu menerima bunga itu, sebuket bunga ini harganya pasti mahal.

"Karena hari ini spesial, maka harga juga spesial. Alias gratis untuk mu!"

Aku tersentak kaget melihat pemilik toko.

"Yah, cepatlah temui pacar mu. jangan lupa skali-skali bawa pacar mu ke sini!"

Aku tertawa pelan, paman ini bisa aja. "Suatu saat nanti aku akan membawanya pada paman!" kata ku tersenyum lebar.

Pemilik toko membalas senyum ku dan membiarkan aku kembali berlari menuju bandara yang tak terlalu jauh dari toko bunga.

 **~ooOoo~**

Hah, ha, hah. Napasku, napasku terasa mau putus. Ku hentikan laju lari ku, ku lihat jam tangan ku waktu menunjukan pukul setengah delapan. Masih ada waktu, aku masih punya waktu untuk menemuinya. Saking paniknya, aku sampai lupa kalau aku sedang flu.

Ku lihat beberapa pesawat yang sudah lepas landas, perasaan takut tak bisa menemui Hinata tepat waktu kembali menghantui ku. di depan ku gerbang bandara terlihat kecil diantara kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang dengan bebas itu artinya bandaranya masih cukup jauh dari tempat ku, jika aku tidak cepat-cepat maka aku akan kehilangan kesempatan ini.

Aku menarik napas panjang, dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Ku eratkan pegangan ku pada buket mawar putih, aku kembali berlari menyebrangi jalanan.

Bhuk!

Sreeeeettttt!

Bhuk!

 **~ooOoo~**

suara berderit terdengar menggema dalam kepalaku, menyadarkan aku dari tidur sejenak ku. Gelap, dan dingin, itulah yang pertama kali aku rasakan saat aku tersadar. perih kepala ku terasa berat dan sakit, apa mungkin ini karena efek flu yang ku rasakan?

Perlahan aku mencoba membuka mata ku yang terasa berat, aku berulang kali berkedip mencoba menormalkan penglihatan ku.

Hal pertama yang ku lihat adalah ban motor, ban motor? Kenapa ada motor di depan ku? dan kenapa suara berderit ini terdengar makin keras dan terdengar begitu dekat dengan ku?

Bhuak!

Akh! Motor itu tiba-tiba menghantamkan tubuh ku ke sesuatu yang keras, dan suara patahan terdengar dari punggung ku.

Bhuak!

Akh! Kini tubuh ku terjatuh terlepas dari motor yang menyeret ku, tubuh ku menghantam aspal dengan keras. Aku bisa merasakan kepala ku menghantam kerasnya aspal dan membuat kulit ku melepuh.

Bhuk!

Aku tersentak kaget saat melihat seseorang jatuh di depan ku, ku lihat helem maskernya retak dan darah segar membanjiri helmnya.

Apa yang terjadi padaku? Pertanyaan itu selalu saja berputar di benak ku. bagaimana aku bisa sampai begini?

Suara ambulans dan derap langkah terdengar menggema dalam penglihatan ku, menyadarkan aku tentang apa yang sedang terjadi padaku.

Tubuh ku terasa mati, darah segar mulai membasahi wajah ku mengaburkan penglihatan ku dan meninggalkan rasa nyeri.

Kaki ku? Rasa dingin tiba-tiba terasa membekukan kaki ku. apa aku akan mati? Mati? Apa itu artinya hidup ku hanya akan sampai di sini? dan selamanya aku tak akan bisa melihat esok?

Ku lihat buket mawar putih yang terkapar begitu saja, bermandikan darah ku yang terus membasahinya dan merubah warna putihnya menjadi merah.

Ku coba gerakan tangan ku yang perlahan mulai terasa berat, sedikit demi sedikit aku bisa menggerakan tangan ku.

Seinci, demi seinci. Ku pupuk, dan ku bangkitkan kekuatan ku untuk menggerakan tangan ku tuk menggapai buket mawar ku.

Aku kembali terbayang akan perjuangan ku untuk menggapai Hinata, begitu sulit dan penuh dengan kesakitan.

Sret!

Pergerakan tangan ku tiba-tiba terhenti, dan aku tak bisa menggerakannya lagi. Tidak bisa lagi! Tidak akan pernah bisa! Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menggapai bunga terakhir ku untuk Hinata.

Aku terdiam, menahan rasa nyeri yang tak tertahan di seluruh tubuh ku, menahan sesaknya dada yang menyiksa. Pandangan ku mengabur, buket mawar putih masih tergeletak begitu saja menunggu ku yang kinjung bisa menggapainya.

Aku tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini, aku tidak ingin semuanya berakhir dengan cara seperti ini.

Aku kembali mencoba menggerakan tangan ku, menggapai buket mawar putih ku untuk Hinata. ku coba abaikan rasa sakit dan sesak yang kian menggila, namun tetap saja aku tak bisa, aku tak bisa menggapai buket mawar putih ku untuk hinata.

Air mata ku berlinang, membasahi pipi ku membawa merahnya darah memenuhi pandangan ku. aku menangis bukan karena rasa nyeri atau sesak ini, aku menangis bukan karena aku tak terima harus berakhir seperti ini. atau bukan karena tangan ku yang tak bisa menggapai buket mawar putih ku.

Aku hanya merasa sedih, sedih karena semua ini harus berakhir seperti ini. di saat cinta ku disambut olehnya, di saat aku mulai dekat dengan impian dan ambisi ku.

Tuhan, bisakah Kau memberiku beberapa menit untuk memberikan buket mawar ini untuk hinata, sebagai ucapan perpisahan ku untuknya?

Aku ingin menemuinya untuk terakhir kalinya, dan mengutarakan perasaan ku ini padanya, melihat senyum lembutnya, dan menyimpan semua tentang dirinya dalam ingatan semu ku.

Ku pejam mata ku, menahan kesedihan yang tak tertahankan menyadari aku tidak akan pernah bisa menggapai buket mawar putih ku atau pun Hinata. Tidak akan pernah!

Meski ini bunga terakhir ku untuk Hinata, aku tetap tak bisa memberikannya untuk Hinata.

Tes, tes.

Air mata ku kembali berjatuhan menggambarkan perasaan ku, sedih karena tak bisa menggapai buket mawar ku, sedih karena tak bisa memberikan bunga terakhir ku untuk Hinata.

Hinata akan segera pergi, dan dia akan segera melupakan aku. kini aku telah jawabannya.

Itu karena aku akan mati, dan jika dia tahu. Itu akan membuatnya semakin sedih dan menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang terjadi.

Kini aku tahu jawabannya, aku tahu semua itu tidak akan sia-sia. Maafkan aku, Hinata. Karena aku harus pergi meninggalkan mu terlebih dahulu, bahkan tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Ku lihat buket mawar ku lagi, berharap aku bisa melihatnya untuk terakhir kali.

Hinata, aku akan pergi utuk selamanya. Jika kau bisa lupakanlah aku yang tak bisa mengerti arti perhatian mu, lupakan aku yang telah membuat mu menangis, lupakan aku yang tak bisa menggapai mu meski ku mencoba.

Hinata, cinta ku pada mu tak hanya sebatas pada mawar ini. tidak sebatas perhatian diam-diam ku, tidak sebatas pada ambisi dan impian ku. tapi cinta ku pada mu tak berbatas, hingga aku mati.

Harapan ku, selepas aku pergi. Aku ingin kau bahagia, aku ingin kau melupakan aku, aku ingin kau menyimpan mawar ku.

Hinata, aku mulai kedinginan. Tubuh ku terasa mati rasa dan kaku, maafkan aku karena tak bisa memberikan mu mawar putih lagi meski untuk ucapan perpisahan.

Sesak itu kini mulai terasa di tenggorokan ku, membatasi ruang paru-paru ku. kaki dan tangan ku mulai tak terasa, aku hanya bisa menatap bunga mawar putih terakhir ku untukmu di saat-saat dunia ku tenggelam di dalam keabadian.

Sayonara my hime, semoga kita bisa bertemu di kehidupan berikutnya.

19:35 waktu setempat.

Senin, 13 November 2017.

Menma tanpa nama keluarga menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

 **~ooOoo~**

"Ko! Kenapa kau berhenti?!" suara seorang pria bersurai coklat panjang membentak sopirnya.

"Anu, tuan. Sepertinya di depan sedang terjadi kecelakaan," jawab si sopir taku-takut.

"Cih, dasar tak berguna! Cari jalan lain! Kami harus segera ke bandara, sebentar lagi pesawat akan lepas landas!" lagi pria setengah baya itu memberi perintah.

"Ba, baik tuan!"

"Ayah," suara lembut seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang yang serasi dengan wajah orientalnya terdengar memanggil pria itu. "Kita masih bisa menunggu sekitar lima menit, polisi sedang mengatur lalu lintasnya," lanjut gadis itu.

"Ayah tahu, tapi ini sudah terlalu lama, Hinata!"

"Ah, tuan. Mobil di depan sudah bergerak!" si sopir sedikit merasa lega saat mobil-mobil yang tertahan karena kecelakaan mulai bergerak.

"Ka, kakak! Kira-kira siapa yang mengalami kecelakaan?!" seorang gadis bersurai coklat identik dengan ayah mereka mengeluarkan kepalanya di jendela mobil saat melewati lokasi yang ditandai police line.

"Hn, pasti orang yang sudah bosan hidup!" sambung ayah mereka.

Gadis bersurai indigo panjang akhirnya menoreh ke luar jendela melihat lokasi kecelakaan, iris amethystya tertahan melihat buket mawar putih yang tergeletak di depan jasad seorang siswa SHS lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya.

Sontak gadis itu langsung teringat pada seseorang. "Kenapa aku merasa mengenal orang itu?" innernya seiring mobil mereka melewati lokasi kecelakaan. "Semoga saja itu bukan dia, oh Tuhan! Semoga dia baik-baik saja!" lanjutnya sambil berdo'a **.**

 **~ooOoo~**

Hinata, selamat jalan. Bunga terakhir ini tidak akan pernah tersampaikan padamu, tapi perasaan ini akan tersampaikan pada mu melalui aliran waktu.

Di masa ini, di waktu ini, di zaman ini. jalan kita dituliskan berbeda, aku dengan jalan ku, kau dengan jalan mu. tapi perasaan kita sama.

Atau mungkin untuk selamanya, kau dan aku tak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Tapi aku bangga karena pernah mencintai mu secara diam-diam, karena pada akhirnya kau pun demikian.

Selamat tinggal, dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Karena aku telah tahu akhir dari kisah ku yang selalu ku pertanyakan.

Berbahagialah untu ku, dan untuk orang-orang yang mencintai mu.

Catatan terakhir Menma untuk Hinata.

 **~ooOoo~**

Rabu, 27 Desember 2017.

Angin berhembus pelan mempermainkan surai panjang ku, menghalangi pandangan ku akan orang yang ku cintai secara diam-diam. Bayangan popohonan memberi ku kesejukan, merasakan sensasi dingin yang berbeda saat angin menyapa tubuh kecil ku, menggetarkan kaki-kaki ku yang melemah.

Ku usap air bening yang jatuh membasahi pipi ku sejak tiba di tempat ini, melihat gundukan tanah yang dipenuhi mawar putih, melihat ukiran nama pada nisan membuat dada ku terasa remuk.

Suara isakan ku tertahan, menutup buku berwarna hitam ditangan ku. angin kembali bertiup, menerbangkan dedaunan, membawa aroma khas mawar hingga jauh ke ufuk barat. Aku masih di sini menatap sosoknya yang terkubur sejauh 2 meter di bawah ku, mencoba mambayangkan wajahnya, senyumnya, marahnya dan diamnya.

Aku tak sanggup, sungguh aku tak sanggup membayangkannya.

Jika saja aku tahu saat itu adalah saat terakhir aku melihatnya, aku akan memilih tetap berada di sampingnya, aku memilih menjadi ambisi dan impiannya.

Jika saja, aku tahu! Jika saja aku tahu!

Tubuh ku bergetar menahan isakan ku, kepala ku terasa berat akibat luapan emosi sedih ku.

"Hinata!"

Ku tahan isakan ku, dan melihat Karin menghampiri ku sambil membawa sebuket mawarputih dengan noda merah. Melihat mawar itu mengingatkan ku pada kecelakaan yang ku lihat saat itu.

Menma! Menma! Aku histeris menangis mengambil bunga itu dari tangan Karin dan memeluknya, seolah itu adalah Menma.

Angin kembali bertiup, menerbangkan dedaunan membawa pikiran ku jauh di mana Menma berada.

Menma! Menma! Menma! Menma!

Menma, aku telah kembali, karena mawar putih mu banyak bercerita tentang perasaan mu. kini aku telah terima bunga terakhir dari mu, akan ku jaga bunga ini dan perasaan ini hanya untuk mu.

Aku ingin selalu menyimpan nama dan ingatan tentang dirimu dalam kenangan ku hingga kita bertemu suatu saat nanti.

Selamat tinggal, Menma. Bukan dalam artian yang sebenarnya, karena kau akan selalu hidup dalam ingatan ku. dan aku hanya akan bahagia jika itu bersama mu.

Bunga terakhir Menma untuk Hinata.

16


End file.
